More than just Heros
by lolpeople1325
Summary: All seems well in little old TownVille. Well that is in till The rowdyruff boys show up! I know crappy summary please read, I know you'll like it! R


Blossom P.O.V

I gazed out the school bus window, just another day, just another week, just another student… The truth is he isn't just another student; he's Dexter the guy I've been crushing on for months. The same guy that told me I'm smarter, stronger, and braver than my sisters, the same guy who helped me when I was sick and hurt. The guy that beat up the boy who brock my heart for the first time… He's just the guy who became my hero.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Someone asked me, giving me a light tap. I looked over at the boy. He had long red hair with a red cup on backwards. He had a nice tan that showed off his red eyes. He wore a red and black hoodie, dark jeans, and red converse.

"Yes I do, you see I'm…" He ignored me and sat down. "Saving this seat for a friend…" I finished, crossing my arms.

He gave me a smiled and turned tords two other guys, one guy had jet black hair that was spiked up and forest green eyes, the other a blond boy with dark blue eyes. They nodded at him, and moved passed us.

"So what's your name?" He asked me, typing something down on his phone.

"Blossom, what's yours?" He just smiled at me, and began to type again. "I told you mine now you have to tell me yours…" I satiated, tapping him on the shoulder.

"I don't have to tell you mine, and you don't need to know mine, so there for I will not tell you mine." He grinned, grabbing my hand. "And if you touch me again I'll break your puny little arm…" He hissed, letting me go.

"You don't have to be a jerk… And it would be polite to tell me your name." I turned away from him, and continued to gaze out the window.

"Nobody said I had to be polite… And I don't think leaving the city a mess after a fight, was very polite." He said. I rolled my eyes, not looking back at him. "Or killing the ones you fight…"

"I'm not a murderer; I have never killed anyone in my life, no monster, no villain, or anybody else." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Are you sure? Or maybe you're hiding the fact that you killed someone each of you have…" He smirked, holding up my chine, so I looked up at him. I didn't even realized how close our faces were.

"Who's this?" Dexter's voice, made my heart stop. Realizing how this looked I pushed him off the seat.

"Sorry, that jerk took your seat even when I told I was saving it for you…" I mumbled, not wanting to look him in the eyes.

"What the hell was that for?" The red headed boy yelled, helping himself off the floor. He patted his pants, and pushed Dexter out of the way.

"I need you all to settle down, or else I'm going to have to call the principal and you'll have to stay after school to learn bus rules all over again…" The bus driver told us, not taking her eyes off the road.

I nodded even if she couldn't see me, grabbed Dexter's hand, and pulled him in the seat next to mine. The boy walked away from us, to a seat down at the back.

My face redden as I realized we were still hold hands. He didn't pull away nor did I, I just sat like that enjoying the moment.

Buttercup P.O.V

I watched my sisters, their faces red and hands being held by some guys. How could I be so different from them?

"Hey B.C is something wrong?" Mitch my best friend asked, shaking me a little. His light brown hair fell into his dark brown eyes. He had a black t-shirt with a picture of stick people getting married with 'Game Over' written on it. He also had baggy jeans, and not so white sneakers.

"I'm just wondering how I'm related to those two…" I said, pointing to my love sick sisters.

"Easy, one day the professor wanted ids so he called his girlfriend…" I slapped him upside the head.

"You dumb ass! I was made in a bowl! Not like normal people!" I snapped, pulling my hood over my head.

"Oh come on, I wasn't even going to say that… And besides, the professor and a 'girlfriend' don't mix." We both laughed, as the bus pulled up to our school. "So you still on for Saturday, or am I going to have to ask Princess?" He joked, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah but only as friends; if you want more ask the red headed hoe." I laughed, slipping from his grasp. He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh come on, who wouldn't want all this?" He laughed. We waved goodbye and headed our separate ways.

I wondered the hall ways looking for some kid to pick on, when I noticed three new kids. One had red hair, and red eyes? Another one a Blondie, with dark blue eyes, and the last guy had black spiky hair and forest green eyes.

Time to show these little kids who runs the school… I was about to walk over when it hit me.

Blond guy who looks like Bubbles, a guy with RED eyes, and home guy who smelt bad with black hair… Rowdyruff boys… If they pull anything I'll just sick Princess on them. I laughed out loud to my little comment, causing them to look over.

"Crazy Bitch…" They mumbled so only I could hear.

"Says the dumb ass that couldn't stop drooling or twitching…" I remarked under my breath. I walked past them to my locker, which happened to be two down from theirs.

"Nice ass…" Butch smirked, as Princess walked by. She stopped and smiled at him. I'll have to say she didn't look like a puffy hair bitch anymore, but you could tell most of her body was fake.

Her hair was longer, and more wavy then curly. She wore it down with a purple and white star clip in it. She had her cheerleading outfit on, which meant purple mini skirt, and tight tank top.

She licked her lips, flipped her hair and walked away in her sluty way.

"Dame there's so many hot girls here." They said, watching her.

Pigs…

"I'm not a pig! But I can get dirty…" Butch laughed. How did he know what I was thinking? "My special gift, little boy that's all you need to know." He laughed, turning tords me. "Who might you be?" He asked me.

"Oh I'm 'none of your business.' Who are you?" I told him, slamming my locker shut.

"Think your all tough don't ya?" He smirked.

Ignoring him, and walked to my class hoping to see someone I knew.

Bubbles P.O.V

I flew to my locker, grabbed my baby blue binder and flew to class. First one there, now time to find out about the new cute boy. I shut the door, and flopped down onto Mr. Jones chair. I turned on his computer, and went onto student records. Scrolling through every page looking for his picture, sine I didn't know his name I finally found it in B.J.

Boomer Jojo, transfer student with his two brothers. Trouble maker, eyes on him always. Metal detector must be installed before school may start again!

So he's a bad boy hun? Chelsea will love him. Boomer… Boomer… Boo! Rowdyruff!

I jumped out of the chair and flew tords Blossom's first class. As always she's the first one there, and the only one.

"Blossom, guess what?"

"Wha…"

"THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS ARE HERE!" I yelled, running over to the computer. I typed in Boomer, Brick and Butch on three different pages and found each of them.

"See look!" I squeaked, turning the computer screen so she could see.

Blossom P.O.V

I knew that boy looked familiar.

"We have to keep an eye on them, Bubbles you watch Boomer; I'll watch Brick and Buttercup will have to watch Butch." I told her. She nodded and flew out of the class room.

I walked out of the class room and tords the principal's office. I knocked on the door lightly, and then opened it finding the Rowdyruff boys playing around with the stuff on Mrs. Casey's desk.

"Put that down!" I ordered, flying over to them, giving me some height. "I don't know what you're up too, but whatever it is, I'm not going to let it happen!"

"Dame Girl you got some nice legs, and pink undies." Butch snickered, looking up my skirt!

"PIG!" I yelled dropping down with my legs crossed, my face red with embarrassment.

"Wow that twice I've been called that…" He smirked, hopping up onto the desk.

"Ms. Utonium! That is your second warning. First pushing on the bus and now name calling? Maybe you should stay away from your sister for a little while." The principal said, sitting down at her desk. "Now if you don't mind I wish to speak to the boys alone…" I nodded and walked out of the room and back to my first black.

Brick P.O.V

"Good morning boys…" Seduca AKA the principal smiled. "I know you've had some hard times but big daddy and I, are going to make it all better. But first were going to have to get rid of our little pest problem. Bubbles should be easy since she's the cry baby, Buttercup will tier herself out, and Blossom can't fight without her sister's help." She sneered, picking up some papers off her desk. "But for now try to be friendly, no need to work them up yet…" She laughed

Please review tell me, love it, hate it, something wrong miss spelled?


End file.
